Unchi1999
Unchi1999'', ''also known as unchbutton, unchi99, unchi2000, TheThunderbirds102, DrObsiviction and other names, was a YouTube user who made his errors with Microsoft Paint, but copied the format of Thunderbirds101, the veteran text-to-speech video maker, especially the intro but in abysmal quality. All of his series of Microsoft Sam Reading Errors were rated 1 star, because of unoriginality. It had drawn attention by Emergencyranger88TV, and the next day his series was flooded with hate comments. Thunderbirds101 was the most notable of those. He said: "One star instantly. F*cktard." Later, unchi1999 deleted all of the hate comments. He then extended his series from 4 to 8 parts. As a result, WSAM0TV made a hate video in a similar format of Dantheman2funny's (now RuneScapeNetwork3), and is viewable here. Many other people made hate videos about him that can be found on their channels. On Labour Day 2009, the series was extended from 8 to 12 parts. Unchi1999's rip-off series was bombarded with one-star ratings, effectively burying it in search results, rendering it difficult to find. All of his ripoffs have since been removed, all twenty of them. On July 21, 2010, unchi1999 was suspended by YouTube, along with several of his other accounts. Reason thumb|right|300px|RorytheRetrokids video on his suspensionIt is believed that the reason he made bad videos is because he was jealous of all the veteran TTS video makers, but the true reasons for his actions are unknown and will probably remain that way now that his account is gone. Another reason may have been because Unchi1999 simply could not make any good videos because he lacked the resources (Sony Vegas, Adobe Photoshop, Audacity, and error message generators) and originality, so he might have spontaneously made videos that have parodied and mimicked veteran TTS videos without knowing. Unchi2000 Around July 21, 2010, Unchi1999 and his alternate account Unchbutton have been suspended from Youtube. He was suspended for the following reason: "This account has been suspended due to multiple or severe violations of YouTube's policy prohibiting content designed to harass, bully or threaten.". Sometime in late August, and early September Unchi1999 resurfaced under the alias Unchi2000. After the alternate account was made, many hate responses were made about it, and the account was immediately closed. 2011-2012 assault on the TTS Community Over the course of 2011, unchi1999 had created multiple accounts in order to "troll" the TTS Community as a form of revenge for having his original channels removed. All of his accounts eventually got deleted, either in rage, in order to prevent people from picking on his weaknesses (such as being trolled and failing to give a good comeback), or suspended due to due DMCA claims filed against him. The accounts created are named after popular TTS Video Makers (thethunderbirds102, thedaxter5151, etc.), along with, more recently, after the username of Obsiviction (MrObsiviction, DrObsivction, ObsivictionALT, Obsiviiction etc.). This caused many TTS creators to wrongly accuse Obsiviction of trolling and being Unchi1999. This was NOT true, but Obsiviction himself also wrongly accused Matth361 of being the owner of these trolling accounts, and made several hate videos against him. One of these videos was called: "Matth361, you lose". This assault has been brought to a halt numerous times due to the cunning and resourcefullness of a select few text-to-speech video makers, as well as supporters of the community. In early 2012, Thunderbirds360TV hacked and closed TheRealObsiviction. 2012: MushyrulezReturns On April 29, 2012, another video-stealer was found on YouTube, ripping off AT88TV, Thunderbirds101, and Daxter5150. His main target was AT88TV, stealing three videos from him, Thunderbirds101 had one stolen and Daxter had one stolen. The user has been accused of being another one of Unchi1999's accounts. Thunderbirds360TV once again hacked his account and closed it. It was confirmed that MushyrulezReturns was Unchi1999. It has also been similarly confirmed that MushyrulezReturns is an impersonation of Mushyrulez, who is entirely uninvolved with this matter. Category:Antagonists Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Excuses of human beings Category:Trolls Category:Complete Morons Category:Antagonists of the Internet Category:Idiots Category:Stupidest people on the face of the planet Category:Users Category:Jackasses